The Unforgettable Rainy
by Qiichan
Summary: Hujan itu cantik. Aku begitu menyukainya. Saat rintiknya mengenaiku, aku sangat senang. Dan kini aku semakin menyukainya. Di bawah hujan kenangan itu terukir indah. Takkan bisa terlupakan. Aku, kau dan hujan kita. RnR


**Disclaimer : M.K**

**Genre -Romance, Drama  
**

**Rating -T**

**Warning -OOC, Typo(s), Gaje  
**

* * *

**OneShoot  
The Unfogettable Rainy  
**

* * *

Summary

Hujan itu cantik. Aku begitu menyukainya. Saat rintiknya mengenaiku, aku sangat senang. Dan kini aku semakin menyukainya. Di bawah hujan kenangan itu terukit indah. Takkan terlupakan. Aku, Kau dan hujan kita.

* * *

Hari ini langit cerah tak berawan, mungkin hari ini akan panas, padahal aku suka hujan karena rinai hujannya yang menetes begitu indah di mataku. Kini ku pandangi jalanan menuju sekolahku. Lalu lalang kenderaan hilir mudik. Di depan sana ada sebuah gedung sekolah yang ternama. Ya, sekolahku. Ini merupakan tahun awal aku bersekolah disina. Dan untuk bisa masuk kesekolah itu tentu saja melalui proses seleksi yang ketat. Aku adalah salah satu murid yang berhasil lulus seleksi. Mungkin beruntung.

Ku bergegas langkahkan kakiku turun dari mobil setelah pamit pada tou-san.  
Kini ku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku sengaja datang pagi agar gak terlalu mencolok dan dapat berjalan dengan tenang saat di koridor sekolah. Kelasku masih kosong, belum ada yang datang. Ku dudukan diriku lalu menatap keluar jendela. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membaca komik saja. Waktupun berlalu dan satu per satu temanku yang lain berdatangan ke kelas. Sedikit terusik karena kami saling balas menyapa. Bahkan teman sebangkupun juga sudah datang.

Aku menyerngit heran memandangnya. Dan dia balas dengan tertawa.  
"Aku sengaja datang pagi karena lupa membuat PR, Hinata-chan." katanya seakan membaca pikiranku.  
Lalu aku mengeluarkan buku PR-ku lalu Ia langsung memelukku. Kemudian aku lanjutkan kegiatan membaca ku yang terusik.  
Dan selang beberapa saat kemudian seseorang berdiri di samping mejaku, "Hey, pinjamu aku komik mu dong." mintanya tiba-tiba.

Akupun menoleh dan terpesona padanya beberapa saat. Ya, ampun. pemuda ini sungguh tampan. Kataku dalam hati. Dan tanpa sadar pipikupun merona.  
"Maaf, tapi aku belum selesai membaca aa.."  
''Namikaze Naruto." sambungnya memotong.  
"Baiklah, besok aku datang lagi." katanya lagi.  
Kemudian dia bergabung bersama teman-teman sekelasku, entah membicarakan apa.

Dan keesokan harinya pun Ia datang lagi. Sesuai perkataannya. Tapi pikunnya aku, aku tak ingat membawanya. Dengan penuh penyesalan aku minta maaf. Keesokan harinya lagi entah kenapa Ia tak pernah datang ke kelasku lagi. Aku sedih dan kecewa. Padahal kami sudah cukup dekat. Sejak itu kami sering bertemu di toko buku, di mall, bahkan di taman tempat aku menghabiskan waktu membaca novel dan komik. Apa ini takdir atau kebetulan?

Kini aku sedang menatap tetesan air hujan. Masih gerimis. Tapi aku memutuskan menerobosnya saja. Setidaknya bermain hujan membuatku lupa tentang apa yang ku alami. Apalagi saat aku tak sengaja melihat sahabatku, Sakura dan orang yang aku suka, Sang Namikaze. Mereka sedang tertawa bersama ketika Namikaze itu selesai membisikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Entah mengapa aku sedih. Mungkin bermain hujan bisa mengusir kesedihan ku. Baru beberapa langkah ku berjalan dalam hujan. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hujan tak lagi menetes. Akupun kecewa. Untuk memastikannya aku menengadah dan yang terlihat adalah Sang Namikaze yang melindungi ku dan dirinya dengan blazer miliknya.

Aku pun menatapnya bingung dan dia balas menatap ku khawatir. Dan entah bagaimana, baru ku sadari jarak wajah kami begitu dekat. Bahkan aku belum berhenti menatapnya. Kemudian pandangan kami bertemu. Sungguh, betapa indah matanya yang berwarna biru cerah itu, seperti samudera yang menarik ku untuk tenggelam di sana.

Di bawah blazernya kami saling menatap. Hingga Ia memutus kontaknya. Aku pun tersadar dan ingin melarikan diri. Aku takut. Takut sekali. Takut terjatuh lebih dalam padanya. Aku pun mulai berlari menjahuinya. Kenapa rasanya sakit? Dan aku tanpa sadar menagis. Hujanpun semakin deras keakan langit sedang menangis untukku. Masih berlari dalam hujan. Namun gerakanku tertahan. Seseorang memegang lenganku. Dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku berontak. Tapi ketika ku lihat, ternyata Ia, si Namikaze.

Pelukannya begitu hangat, walaupun di tengah hujan.  
"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.  
Aku masih terdiam.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau menjahuiku sih?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjahui mu Namikaze-kun."  
jawabku setelah terdiam lama aku pun membuat jarak lalu menatapnya.

"Benarkah, tapi mengapa aku merasa kau menjahui ku." tanyanya lagi menyakinkan.

Aku menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Dan Hinata-chan berhentilah memanggil ku seperti itu. Panggillah aku Naruto saja." Pintanya dengan pandangan memohon.

Aku mengangguk dan menyebut namanya "Naruto-kun?" diakhiri dengan nada bertanya.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Hinata-chan, jangan coba-coba menjauh lagi. Kau membuat ku sedih." katanya sambil memeluk ku kembali.

"Maaf.." balasku pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya ku tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukai mu." ucapanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi Sakura tadi halaman sekolah belakang?" tanyaku tidak jelas setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku dan Sakura tidak seperti apa yang pikirkan sekarang ini. Aku hanya memberinya pesan dari Sasuke. Dengan sedikit menggodanya. Kau cemburu ya?" Tanyanya setelah sedikit penjelasan dan diakhiri dengan godaan.

Aku gelagapan dan merona serta dengan cepat menggeleng untuk menyangkalnya.

Dia mengelus rambutku yang telah lepek terkena air hujan lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan lembut, hangat dan mendamba.

Aku melonggo tidak percaya dengan pertanyaannya. Dadaku berdegub kencang. Jantungku bahkan hampir mau copot. Dan kerja pembuluh darahku menggumpul pada ke dua pipiku juga wajahku. Dia masih menatapku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Mengganguk dalam pelukannya. Dia tertawa senang kemudian membalas pelukku kemudian membawa ku berputar-putar danpelukannya. Sesudah selesai meranyakan eforia tadi. Ia menarikku untuk berteduh karena hujan mungkin turun akan lebih lebat. Namun aku memohon padanya agar bermain hujan saja. Diapun menurutinya setelah melihat puppy eyes-ku.

Aku dengan riang bermain hujan, melompat-lompat tak jelas dan dengan sengaja memercikan air ke Naruto-kun. Kamipun kejar-kejaran untuk saling membalas. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Hujan turun semakin lebat. Dan tak terasa kami sudah berada diujung jalan rumahku. Aku pamit dengan Naruto-kun, meski tak rela. Dan sebelum aku pergi. Aku tarik ujung bajunya. Dia menatapku bingung. Kemudian aku berjinjit diatas sepatunya dan kutarik bahunya lalu 'cup' aku menciumnya dan dibawah hujan yang ku suka. Dia terbelalak.

Dengan cepat melesat pergi secepat mungkin dengan rona merah di pipiku.  
Dia masih melonggo dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Hujan kali ini begitu spesial bagi ku.

Mungkin aku akan jatuh sakit. Tapi aku siap. Begitu luar biasa!

* * *

FIN


End file.
